


paresthesia

by late_night



Series: Promnis Week 2k18 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Poor Prompto, Prompto Figured Out He's an MT Much Earlier, implied medical torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: par·aes·the·sianoun, an abnormal sensation, as prickling, itching, etc.He ripped off the armor and felt sick to his stomach at seeing the similar black bars imprinted on the MT’s skin. Skin. He thought how he believed that they were nothing more than wires and circuit boards. They weren’t though. He was staring at skin right now and it confirmed all the fears he’d been holding since he left Insomnia. He was an MT. He was never supposed to be human.





	paresthesia

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis Week Day #3  
> Prompt: Ignis comforting Prompto from reoccurring nightmares 
> 
> It's not exactly *reoccurring* mostly because I've decided to skip reading apparently it's been a long week ok 
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr @ham-for-ham-sandwich where I can nervously tell you about fics that maybe I'll actually write one day

Prompto had these chopped up memories. He could only assume they were from his childhood, at a point beyond being able to put together a coherent memory. Whenever he attempted to think about them, to piece together a place, a person, something to connect him to where he came from he fell short until eventually he just ended up with a headache and felt more exhausted than when he started. 

So as long as he didn’t think about it too hard, he was fine. More than fine. But this didn’t stop him from wondering about cold metal tables and sharp needles being jabbed into his skin. In the back of his head he could practically feel the knife on his skin. It was easy to ignore for a good chunk of his life, letting it sit and fester for him to wonder about.

Then he left the safety of Insomnia. And everything fell apart in a matter of days. And they were running from the Empire on a day to day basis.

The MTs unsettled him in a way he didn’t expect. He looked at them with a shiver going down his spine and a feeling of familiarity settling his his heart. He had no reason to be familiar with a bunch of MTs, but everytime he looked at one he could feel the black inked lines of his brand burn on him. He’d always known he was different in some way, that he wasn’t quite like anyone else. He always assumed it was because he wasn’t native to Lucis. But there was no way…

At one point, he couldn’t take the suspense, the burning need to know if his suspicions were true. To the point where he took cover with a dead MT. He shouldn’t have done that. He should have let it go.

He ripped off the armor and felt sick to his stomach at seeing the similar black bars imprinted on the MT’s skin.  _ Skin.  _ He thought how he believed that they were nothing more than wires and circuit boards. They weren’t though. He was staring at skin right now and it confirmed all the fears he’d been holding since he left Insomnia. He was an MT. He was never supposed to be human. 

Not too far away the others were finishing the last of the MTs.  _ Except for me.  _

“Prompto, love?” Ignis shouted. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he shouted.  _ They can never know.  _ He thought desperately.  _ They’d never trust me again! _ “Just got knocked down.” He skittered over to where Ignis was regrouping with Noctis and Gladio. 

He greeting Ignis with a kiss, ignoring Noctis’ fake gagging behind him. “No injuries?” Ignis whispered to him. 

“None,” he confirmed.  _ No physical injuries.  _

“You look quite pale,” Ignis gently rubbed his cheek. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Good to go,” he confirmed, although he didn’t feel it.  _ What if I’m the reason the Empire keeps finding us?  _

“Alright lovebirds,” Gladio said nudging them along. “Let’s get out of here.” 

_ Nobody needs to know. _

* * *

 

Ardyn had a hold of him. They were in his dropship and the creeper had him cornered as it slowly lowered to the ground. 

“I see you managed to wander far,” he grinned, fingers digging under his shirt, caressing in a mockingly lover-like way. “It’s time to come home now.” 

“Get away from me,” Prompto hissed  attempting to wiggle out of his hold. “Iggy!”

The drop door had opened at some point and Ignis was walking away but turned at his voice to glare at him. “Honestly Prompto,” he clipped. “Did you really believe that I loved you? Needed you? Why would I want some Empire harlot?” He glared. “Do with him as you will.”

“But- Ignis!” But he was already out of the ship and gone. Ardyn grinned a disgusting grin and continued to move his hands up his sides. Prompto yowled and twisted his body and shoved his body away from Ardyn, eyes wide. Before Ardyn could react, Prompto turned and sprinted out of the ship and into the woods. Soon enough he was running right into Gladio.

“Gladio-” Prompto could barely get the words out before a greatsword was being swung at him. 

“You have some nerve showing your face around here,” he growled, readying for another swing. “Did you ever care?” Prompto jumped out of the way of another blow. “What about Noctis? What about Iggy?” Another blow, this time Prompto barely managed to get away. “Did you care that your mere presence put them in danger?” 

“I swear I didn’t know-”

“Don’t get me started on the fact that we were toting around a damned Nif,” he snarled the words as if they were poison. “Get out of here,” Gladio barked as Prompto backed away from him. “If I ever see you again I’ll kill ya.” 

With those final words Prompto turned and sprinted away, away from Gladio and Ignis and onto the road. In his peripheral vision he saw headlights before feeling the front of the car tossing him to the ground as it stopped with a screech. 

He groaned on the ground as the door of the Regalia opened and closed behind him. 

“To think,” Noctis said, coming around to his side, strides evenly apart. “That of all the people to befriend in school, I chose you.” He shook his head in rejection. “How could you do this to me Prompto? I loved you, you were my  _ brother _ . I trusted you.” 

Noctis was hovering overhead looking at him with pure hate in his eyes. “All the Empire’s done..” he murmured before laughing. “Is that all our friendship was to you? Just a way to give information over to the enemy?” 

“Noct, buddy, no,” Prompto insisted. “I just found out I swear.”

“I’m gonna really enjoy this,” Noctis smiled a sickening smile before summoning his blade. It came down with a fast swing, slicing the air as it went. 

Prompto screamed. 

His eyes flew open as he flung up from the bed, still screeching. It took a moment to register that he was in fact, not dead but in the hotel where he’d fallen asleep next to Ignis. Ignis had woken up to his screaming and at some point, flung his arms around the blonde. 

He made gentle shushing sounds as Prompto hyperventilated in his arms. Soon enough Prompto’s shakey, harsh breaths turned to sobs as he returned Ignis’ hold.

“Are you with me now?” Ignis asked softly. 

Prompto didn’t say anything, just nodded his head in affirmation against Ignis’ side as he attempted to calm himself down.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Ignis rubbed circles on Prompto’s back and kissed the top of his head. 

Did he? How did he share his nightmare without letting out the horrible discovery he had made not three days before? Make his nightmares reality when Ignis turned around and told the others why he had to die? The thought of Ignis leaving him made him break down in sobs once more. Ignis’ didn’t say anything, just continued to coo tenderly and rub his back. 

“You left me,” Prompto’s voice was cracking from the abuse his throat had been through in the last thirty minutes. “You, Gladio, Noct, you all left me. Hated me, even.” His body trembled from a mixture of tension, apprehension and anguish. “You abandon me with Ardyn, Gladio threatened to kill me if I came back, Noct hit me with a car then stabbed me.” 

Ignis held him tighter and Prompto went back to sobbing, although they were quieter this time.

“I don’t know what would elicit such nightmares,” Ignis said, voice steady and soothing. “But rest assured that I would never do such a thing to you.” He paused and brought Prompto in for a kiss. “And I don’t believe that Gladio and Noctis would ever behave like that towards you as well.” 

Ignis peppered Prompto’s face with kisses as he continued to wind down, mind slowly separating his nightmare from reality. Finally he took another breath and buried his nose into Ignis neck. Ignis smiled warmly and gently laid them both back down in the bed. 

Prompto stayed put, letting his body snuggle up against Ignis’ as if they had no cares in the world. As if he wasn’t some monster created for the sole purpose of killing everything he’d come to love. As if his origins didn’t matter. 

At least for the night, he could pretend everything was ok. Even as he fell back into sleep, he could feel his brand prickling under his wristband, searing into his skin as if to taunt him, to remind him that is was still there. 

_ Nobody needs to know…  _


End file.
